Is Love Really Enough?
by Zodiac32
Summary: Roy professes his undying love to Jean...even if only to himself. Rated M for explicit yaoi scenes. Told from Roy's point of view, JeanxRoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/characters. No profit is made from this. **

A/N: So this was a little early Christmas present for GaluxKitty, and I'm so happy she enjoyed it so much. It's, of course, her OTP JeanxRoy.

Hope you guys and gals like it! Remember, reviews are _greatly_ appreciated.**

* * *

**

**Is Love Really Enough?**

It's Saturday, and I wake up earlier than normal. I usually pride myself in the ability to sleep in on the weekends; no work, no schedules. Nothing but the sun shining through my window, and the warmth of the comforter over my naked body. I turn to lay on my side and face you, gods you're even more beautiful when you're asleep. Your light, even breathing lulls my conscience and makes me thankful for every waking minute we've shared together. My hand travels up your body to rest on you cheek, you always feel so warm and it never ceases to amaze me.

"Jean," I say and kiss the tip of your nose. You open your stunning, dark blue eyes and smile at me, it takes my breath away. Even after all this time, you still make my heart flutter like nothing else. You don't even realize the hold you have on me, do you? When I'm with you, Jean, I feel like I could do anything, take on the world; so long as you're with me. It's not something I think about all the time, this feeling of almost immortality. But when we're together, on mornings as perfect as this, with the sun shining through _our_ window, the warmth of the comforter over _our_ naked bodies, the thought creeps into my head and takes up residence for the moment.

It's funny, the way you make me feel sometimes, when you speak. Even the groggy, "Mmm...morning, boss." sends a rush of possessiveness to my heart; and when you reach down to kiss me with perfect, sensitive lips, the feeling only intensifies. It's like I can't breathe, like I'm drowning in a sea of something so hard to describe, when our lips touch. You cradle my face with a strong hand and deepen the kiss, searching for that unknown something with your tongue, invading my mouth with every ounce of care and trust that you've come to inherit over the years.

Together, we don't need anything besides each other. Holding you, feeling your warm breath on my face, I feel like this is all I'll ever need. To be with you, to bask in the light only you could exude, and never leave this bed; that's living. A rich life is reflected in your perfect eyes, they see everything and nothing at the same time. An innocence beyond that of any man your age has a right to have, and yet, it does nothing but make me want you more; if that's even possible. I doubt it is.

You roll your long, lean body onto mine, and it makes me feel small, but not insignificant, to be beneath you. No, I could never be insignificant when I'm with you. Small kisses pepper my neck and chin, and you trail a hand down my body and only stop to play sensitive fingertips over my hipbone. I suck in a breath and call your name, trying hard to mask the need in my voice as you nip at my ear; a place you know makes me weak in the knees to be touched. Can you read my thoughts, Jean? Sometimes I think it's possible. When your hand finds my hardening cock, I'm sure you have the power to see into my very mind.

I close my eyes and my breathing becomes erratic as you move your hand up and down my length, tightening your grip when you get to the head. It's pure ecstacy being under your touch like this, and the very element I wield with my alchemy is running through my veins as your pace quickens. My hands find their way to your back and I dig blunt nails into your flesh. I'm sorry, Jean, I don't mean to hurt you; even if I did, you'd never complain. That's just the man you are, my needs come before yours. It hurts me sometimes to think about it that way, did you know that? I'd always thought of myself as a fair lover, until you came into my bed...and my life.

Suddenly, you stop, and I know what's coming next. Again, you trail kisses down my neck, gods I love it when you do that. Of course, you know too don't you? That's why you do it. More nips and licks to my chest as you slide down my body. My breath hitches as I let out a moan when you practically latch onto my nipple, suckling and lavishing it with your sweet, wet tongue. Don't stop, Jean, it's more than I can stand, but don't ever stop.

You sink further down my body, dipping that relentless tongue into my navel, and it sends a small shiver down my spine. "Please," I'm begging you and you just look up at me with that mischievous smile on your lips. Sometimes, I just want to wipe that smug grin right off your face; oh, but the things you're doing with your hands and tongue are driving me crazy! When you finally take the head of my dripping cock into your hot, wet mouth, I forget all about your sly sense of dominance over me and concentrate on the attention to my delicate area.

"Ngh, Jean!" I scream, and then I'm coming, hot and slick in your mouth. You look almost surprised at me, and I'm not sure if it's because I didn't give you much warning before I came, so I apologize. You just shrug and reach over to the night stand for a small bottle.

I'm as relaxed as I can be in a situation such as this. The cap of the bottle snaps open and I hear you slick up your fingers. That sound never gets old, the soft _squish _of lube over digits tells a whole story of things to come; things that are to be expected, and also things you do that always seem to surprise me. Making love to you is an adventure, Jean. It's an amazing journey from start to finish, and never the same twice no matter how many times we end up in this bed, or in the shower, or on the couch. You slip the first two digits into me and I immediately tighten around them. "Relax," you say, and of course, I do.

"Are you ready?" You ask me a few minutes later after I've been sufficiently stretched, but you already know the answer to your own question. "Yeah, I'm ready." I say and I don't even recognize my own voice anymore. That's just what you do to me, love, you take the mundane, familiarity of everything I know and turn it all around. It's refreshing and comforting now, when before it was just irritating. You make me feel so exposed at times, but I love you for it.

Without a word you guide yourself to my entrance and sink into me. I hiss and wrap my legs around your waist, giving myself time to adjust to the intrusion. It's the worried look in your eyes that makes me want to lean up and kiss you harder than I've ever kissed anyone in my life, but my head feels like it's glued to the pillow; so I just through my arms around your neck and pull you down to me instead. "Move," I whisper into your lips and you start to rock your hips. Thrusting in and pulling almost all the way out before easing back home. This slow pace will continue for a few more thrusts, I know that much because that's the way it always happens.

Then you speed up a bit, and let out a low moan. It's so intoxicating, the way you moan when we make love; like nothing I've ever heard before. Sometimes I try to count how many different sounds you like to make during sex. My favorite is the high pitched 'mmm' you do, almost like you're humming. "Oh, Roy..." you say, and it's the only time you ever use my given name. Any other time, it's 'boss' or 'chief' or 'colonel', but this is special. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough during our intimacy to call me Roy; now if only you would call me it outside of the bedroom. I guess, that's something we'll have to work on.

Another kiss, this one deep and passionate. I grip the nape of your neck with my fingertips and massage in slow circles, I know how much you like having your neck touched. As do I. It's one of your most sensitive erogenous zones, and I play up to it as much as I can. Touching you is the best thing about my day, Jean. Did you know that? Anytime I get to touch you, even just brush up against you in the office, it takes all the self control I have to not just grab your face and kiss you in front of everyone. But that would ruin everything we've worked so hard for. Even now, after all these years together, no one knows. At least, they let on like they don't, even if they do. I'm not really sure anymore, are you love?

Maybe I don't really want to know the answer to that.

You're close, I can tell. Neither one of us has the stamina we used to, but you usually last longer than I do anymore, and I've already came once already. Words are evading me right now. I don't quite know what to say to the look on your face, a mixture of pleasure and worry, I think. Of course, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you're just concentrating, lost in thought and feeling as I am. It's not hard to do in a situation like this, and I'm sure you know that. What do I say to you, Jean? If I told you I love you, would it be enough? Could it be enough? I don't know if 'love' is quite a strong enough word for what I'm feeling for you at this very moment; but it sure would break the silence.

"I-I love you, Jean!" the words come out more forceful than I intended. You don't seem fazed by that though, because when you look down into my eyes I know you want to say those same words back to me.

You smile and hum, "Mmm, Roy. I love you too." and your tone is soft when you say it. My heart stops beating in my chest and I can hear your voice resounding in my ears. 'I...love...you...too' echos in my head and somehow, I know you mean it. Then I think about it and suddenly the answer is so clear, and it's right in front of me. This, _this _is enough. It's always been enough, hasn't it? Telling someone you love them is only putting into words what we're already doing at this very moment; making love. This is more than just casual sex anymore, and what we have will last. We'll make it last.

Your body goes rigid and you throw your head back as your completion takes over. Unable to hold yourself up anymore, you collapse onto my chest, your forehead resting on my own. If there is such a thing as heaven, it's right here in our very bed. I can't resist the urge to pull you back down and kiss you again when you try to rise off of me. This is just too perfect for words, lying with you still inside of me, our tongues intertwined in a heated, mingling of broken sounds. How did I ever live without you before we met? I can't even remember you not ever being there now.

"Roy, it's almost 8:00. Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast if you want." You say in a cheerful voice, almost as if our previous and tiring activities never even happened.

"No," I say. "Let's just go back to sleep for a bit, okay?" and it's a miracle you don't argue.

Now, we're laying in each others arms, safe and whole. For the moment, nothing matters, nothing but the sun coming through our window, the warmth of the comforter over our naked bodies, and the feeling of completion coursing through our veins; and for now at least, I guess that's all we really need.

To: GaluxKitty

Merry Christmas!


End file.
